


Animal I Have Become

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace. "So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it’s not the real me"
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Animal I Have Become

The first sign that startled you was during a dinner for two you had shared in his penthouse. While you were making conversation, he excused himself to bring another bottle of wine. That was when you realized he had emptied a bottle of wine by himself. His speech wasn’t slurred, his hand movement still practised and elegant when he eventually sent you out for the night. You let that slide, thinking he must have a higher tolerance to alcohol than you did, considering you hadn’t even finished your glass.

But then Jaehee had texted you out of the blue, confessing she had found an empty bottle of wine on the floor of Jumin’s car. Driver Kim made it sure to clean it every day after dropping Jumin home, so someone must have drank it the same day she found it. Taking into consideration the only person who had rode that car was her boss and it was only 10 am, she couldn’t help but get concerned.

You asked Jaehee to send Jumin away for at least half an hour while you searched inside his office. She did as told and guarded the door while you looked around. Aside from the photo of V, Rika and Jumin that made your heart clench due to everything that went down the past year, there wasn’t anything out of the blue. You sat on his chair and kicked the desk in frustration. A _cling_ noise made you alert. You had checked the drawers and it was only filled with papers, where was that noise coming from? A few minutes later, you found a false bottom drawer, were there were at least five wine bottled hidden from sight. You left everything as you found it and then quietly left his office, telling Jaehee you would get back to her later. You wanted to confront Jumin by yourself, at least for the first time.

Jumin was, according to your quick online research, a functioning alcoholic. C&R was rising even when its resources had been used to the fight against Mint Eye. But ever since Jihyun had gone away, you could tell Jumin had changed. The news they couldn’t find a body in Rika’s apartment and Jumin’s failure to arrest the members of Mint Eye had taken a toll on him and now you felt dumb for not noticing his hobby had turned into an addiction. That’s why you decided to wait for him in his penthouse until he came back from work. As soon as you heard the door opening, you knew you were coming into a war. But it was all worth it if you could save him.

Jumin had never looked so distraught and furious when you told him he seemed to have an alcohol problem. He repeated it was just wine, and only the best kind. He mentioned C&R was doing great and he never missed any of his work meetings. He didn’t seem to listen to any word you were saying, angrily giving you evidence that he was fine, even if you knew he wasn’t. You took few steps until you were inches away from his face and inhaled deeply.

“Jumin, your breath stinks of alcohol. And it’s 6 pm on a Tuesday. How much have you drunk today?”

“I’m fine, why do you keep–”

“How much, Jumin?” you insisted. Jumin’s expression faltered and looked away from your face. After accepting you weren’t going to get an answer, you sighed. “Yeah. I figured that much”

“What do you want from me? I am doing what I can. C&R was in danger after the incident with Mint Eye and now we’re rising again. I don’t know why it’s a problem”

“It’s a problem because everyone relied on you. Me included. I…” you sighed. “You were the one in charge the intelligence unit. You were the one who lost your two best friends in the span of six months. And now you’re supposed to lead your company back to the top. The only problem there is that you’re doing it on your own.”

“What else am I supposed to do?” he asked, with a tired expression.

“Let me help” you said, taking Jumin’s hand and squeezing it. You weren’t sure if he actually blushed or it was just the warm colors from the sunset outside the penthouse’s windows.

“You know about management?” Jumin asked, this time his voice much softer and with a hint of humour that made you smile. You let go of his hand and put a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I don’t, sorry. But I do want to be by your side through all this. I’ve been told I’m good at being supportive” you shrugged. Jumin smiled softly and you felt like you could breathe again. You closed the space between the two of you and hugged him, burying your face on the crook of his neck. Even if he did smell like alcohol, his perfume definitely made up for it.

Suddenly, you felt him tense again and before you could ask, he put his hands on your shoulders and pushed you away. You furrowed your eyebrows.

“You shouldn’t do that, it’s not proper. You’re waiting for Jihyun” he reminded you with a stern voice. You took his hands off your shoulders but didn’t try to take his hand again. Crossing your arms in front of your chest, you looked at him.

“Yeah” you sighed “Kind of? I mean, I really hope he’s okay wherever he is. But it’s been a year and we only knew each other for eleven days. I care about Jihyun a lot, sure… But this isn’t about him? You’ve been a good friend to me these past year. And not only to me, but to everyone else at the RFA as well. So if he decides to return, I’ll celebrate his recovery, really. But I’m no longer… _waiting_ for him, I guess” you shrugged.

Jumin stayed in silence for what it felt an eternity. You certainly weren’t expecting that topic to come up when you decided to confront Jumin about his drinking. You may or may have not had been experiencing different kind of feelings whenever you two had friendly dinner dates, but had refused to act on it, knowing your past history with Jihyun would make it complicated for him, even if you had stopped receiving letters for the past four months. But some days, whenever Jumin chuckled at one of your jokes, you were hopeful. Maybe, one day…

No. Not now.

“You don’t have to think about that now” you assured him, scratching the back of your head. “Right now, we should just focus on you. Maybe we could start by setting an appointment with a therapist? Then we can go from there” you suggested.

Jumin took a deep breath and looked back at you once more. He cracked up the tiniest of smiles and nodded. Good. You both could figure out where to go next, as long as he knew he didn’t have to do things alone anymore.


End file.
